The Saga Begins
by Cagholino
Summary: I was listing to Weird Al while reading Harry Potter and this songfic came to mind.Through all I really did was rewrite some of the lyrics in his song "StarWar-The Saga Begin".Only for the fun of it.Please don't flam.Just for throughs who need a good laug


******From the song Star War-The Saga Begins.Totally for fun because my little brother got me on this ha ha funny Harry Potter rante.So if you like this one you will love "My Wonderful Brother"Soon to come.Will be post my a least next week...Hopeful.He say what he wants to happens and I write it.Hence this weird,carzy,out there story.I really hope you like it and if you do(OR don't) review.I love review cause I don't get them all the time. . **

**All I did was chagne a "few" words in the lyrics.SO If you want the lyrics before I got a hold of them just pm me and I'll send you them.Deal?Awesome,now go read my-Weird Al's songs.**

A long, long time ago  
In a country far away  
London was under an attack  
And I thought me and the Dumbeldor  
Could maybe cobvence the Dark Lord  
To maybe cut us all a little slack  
But his response, it didn't thrill us  
He locked the doors and tried to kill us  
We escaped from that curse  
And met Madam Pompfry, our new nures  
We took a portkey from the scean  
And we went to London to see the Ministy  
But we wound up in Golderick's Hallow  
That's where we found this boy...

Oh my my, this here Potter guy  
May beat Voldie someday later now he's just a small fry  
And he lost his home and didn't get to kiss his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
"Soon I'm gonna save the world"

Did you know this muggle's slave  
Isn't even old enough to shave  
But he can use magic, they say  
Ahh, do you see him hitting on that girl  
Though he's just 11 and she's 13  
Yeah, he's probably gonna get his heart broken by her someday  
Well, I know he's gathered enemies  
And I've heard how fast his broom can go  
And we were broke, it's true  
So we made a wager or two  
He was a prepubescent flyin' ace  
And the minute Hooch started off that game  
Well, I knew who would win first place  
Oh yes, it was our boy  
We started singing. . .

Oh my my, this here Potter guy  
May beat Voldie someday later now he's just a small fry  
And he lost his home and didn't get to kiss his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
"Soon I'm gonna save the world"

Now we finally got to Hogwarts  
The School Council we knew would want  
To see how good the boy could be  
So we took him there and we told the tale  
How his magic skills were off the scale  
And he might fulfill that prophecy  
Oh, the Council was impressed, of course  
Could he bring balance to the World?  
They interviewed the kid  
Oh, training they forbid  
Because Fudge sensed in him much fear  
And Dumbeldor said, "Now listen you old git  
I don't care what you see fit  
I still will teach this boy"  
He was singin'...

Oh my my, this here Potter guy  
May beat Voldie someday later now he's just a small fry  
And he lost his home and didn't get to kiss his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
"Soon I'm gonna save the world"

We caught a ride back to Hogsmed  
'Cause Minerva McGonagal said we needed to  
I frankly would've liked to stay  
We all fought in that epic war  
And it wasn't long at all before  
Little Hotshot flew his broom in and saved the day  
And in the end some Death Eaters died  
Some brooms blew up and some fliers fried  
A lot of folks were croakin'  
All the shops were broken  
And the Wizard I admire most  
Met up with the Dark Lord and now he's toast  
Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost  
I guess I'll train this boy  
And I was singin'...

Oh my my, this here Potter guy  
May beat Voldie someday later now he's just a small fry  
And he lost his home and didn't get to kiss his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
"Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
We were singin'...

Oh my my, this here Potter guy  
May beat Voldie someday later now he's just a small fry  
And he lost his home and didn't get to kiss his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna save the world"  
"Soon I'm gonna save the world"


End file.
